Sabra Manning
Sabra Manning Daughter of Victoria Third Cohort (This Character Belongs to Belle) History History Cecily Aikaterine Manning was a tough chick, she taught her son Eneas to be the just as viscous if not more. Always in a martial arts or self-defense class, On one or two occasions he was also picking a fight just for fun. Eneas walked into one of his classes to see a stunning woman (Victoria), she introduced herself as Catrelle. Eneas was not attracted to her, or her to him until they began sparring with one another. Their pure intent in each attack and each counter drew them closer, they were like no other pair in the class. They were flirting, and fighting at the same time, Eneas was exhilarated by this unique woman. She didn't flinch, and she never once cowered, she was in perfect control, besting him effortlessly. As the class came to an end that day Eneas and Catrelle had already left for a 'cool down' back at his apartment. This was not something he normally did, he had more ambition in life than to waste time chasing beautiful women. He even mentioned that, but there was something about Catrelle that was different, Eneas felt at ease around her. When he woke the next morning she was gone, he expected to never see her again. He was wrong, technically. Sabra owns and is proficient with Silver daggers and concealed stilettos that are always hidden some where on her body, at all times. |-|Etymology= Sabra Catrelle Manning Sabra is allegedly a modern Hebrew name, meaning "prickly pear cactus" in Hebrew and Arabic. Prickly pear has been interpreted to mean tough on the outside, soft and sweet within. The word is used as an affectionate slang term for a native-born Israeli. Catrelle is a variation of the name Catherine. The meaning of Catherine is "pure". From "katharos". The name may also have been derived from Hecate, the name of the Greek goddess of magic. Another possible source is Greek "aikia" meaning "torture". Manning is derived from the Old English personal name Manning. According to some experts, this name is derived from the Old Norse word manningi, which means valiant or strong. |-|Background= About Sabra Sabra Catrelle Manning, the daughter of Eneas and Victoria, was born, according to a note left with the infant on his doorstep, in the very early morning on the 23rd of May. She was raised by her father in the sunny state of California, Sabra has always been a wild child. As a toddler Sabra began walking at the age of 2, Eneas watched from another room as Sabra seemed to be coaxed away from her toys. By age 5 Sabra was speaking, non stop. Eneas decided home schooling was going to be best, Sabra has issues with most people and does not try to get along with anyone. In her preschool classes the teachers would remark that Sabra doesn't play with the other children, she seemed to be scaring the other children away with her unpredictable behavior. The women agreed it was because Sabra is an only child and has no concept of sharing. Even with her attitude problems, Sabra was a happy child. At age 8 she was drawing, painting and occasionally singing a song she had just made up. While cleaning, Cecily notice some of Sabra's drawings. There were three people, Sabra, Cecily and a large gold-yellow outline. Eneas has always speculated what Sabra would think of her father, being that he chose to leave her without a mother. After Sabra's 10th birthday strange things began to happen. Sabra had already begun to aggravate people with her flippant demeanor. People were beginning to seem genuinely afraid of the girl as opposed to just annoyed. Eneas was not entirely bothered by this, but thought that Sabra would grow out of it. Under the assumption that his daughter, his only child was lacking in social interaction, Eneas and Sabra made there way to the local school. While walking Eneas asked Sabra why she chose not make friends with other children. Before Sabra could answer a creature was flying towards them, Eneas pulled two wooden rods from his pocket, they became throwing knives once gripped intently and held properly. With precision timing and uncanny accuracy he struck the creature in both eyes. When it hit the ground Eneas ran toward it and disposed of it. When he returned to Sabra expecting to comfort her, Sabra asked if it was her turn to kill a birdy lady now. Eneas never wanted Sabra to have to fight for her life, but knew he had to train her, if only for her own safety. In the midst of home schooling, and extreme physical training regimens, Eneas and Sabra relocated at least twice over the next 5 years. Eneas knew that Sabra need to begin training very soon, but he was selfish and not ready to be away from her for more then a few hours. Eneas' extended family, his half-siblings Evelyn and Brahm live in Israel and Spain respectively. Eneas moved with Sabra to live in Beyvit Vegan, Jerusalem until Sabra was 13. Her cousins Dayna and Meri began to display the same aggravation Eneas had seen before. They claimed Sabra was telling them stories of how she fought flying pigs and bird ladies, they thought that monsters would come for them. The family believed Sabra was bored with her surroundings, and needed something new in her life. Eneas knew better, and they moved near family in Benalmádena, Spain. Spain was a refreshing pace for Eneas he was happier there, and Sabra seemed to be too, for a few years at least. On Sabra's 16th birthday she managed to escape with her cousins. She was able to curse her father during an argument causing him to lose and see her point of view, her aunt Eve and her uncle Humberto as well, she convinced them to let her go out with her older cousins, on what they were calling "a little adventure". Knowing of Eneas' frustration with Sabra's random outbursts they still were allowed to go. Azucena and Nascio took Sabra to a club, she used one of Azucena's I.D. cards, and was easily let in. At some point during the night Sabra stepped out for some air, three men approached her, one asked for a cigarette. Before Sabra was even aware of it she was fighting. It felt to her like she was able fight and dodge their quicker than usual. The men eventually gave up as cowards often do. One of them actually apologized, the other two just walked away. Laughing maniacally Sabra turned to see Lem, a satyr. A self proclaimed family friend sent by her mother clapping and smiling at her. He appeared to be as impressed with her as she was with herself. Sabra stared oddly back at him, and began to walk away when he told her "It's time to go." She looked at her watch and scoffed, he rolled his eyes remarking "That's not what I meant." She learned that very night she was not just an ordinary girl, after the last altercation with those men it was time for Sabra to be taken to the Wolf House, taken to Lupa. |-|Facts= Appearance Habits Favourites Quote Manning Motto: Esse quam videri Translation: To be, rather than to seem Abilities Offensive #Children of Victoria are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. #Children of Victoria can curse another person so that they will not win. Defensive #Children of Victoria can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Victoria are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Victoria have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Victoria can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Victoria is the goddess of victory. Supplementary #Children of Victoria have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Victoria have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Victoria are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. #Children of Victoria are able to call forth an inspiring battle cry, encouraging allies and causing them to charge forth. While this may give them a temporary offensive bonus, they are also more vulnerable to attack and damage for a short time. 2 Months After Character is Made (October 30th 2013) Children of Victoria are able to call forth an inspiring battle cry, encouraging allies and causing them to charge forth. While this may give them a temporary offensive bonus, they are also more vulnerable to attack and damage for a short time. 4 Months After Character is Made (December 30th 2013) Children of Victoria have the ability to predict the path of projectiles and dodge them, as well as identifying the weak points of opponents. 6 Months After Character is Made (February 30th 2014) Children of Victoria are able to channel their energy with and create a link to an object, can be a weapon or a sports related item, which causes their next attack with this object to be two times more powerful. Once used, it can not be used again on the object for the remainder of the fight and it drains the user considerably Traits #Children of Victoria have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Victoria have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Victoria are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. Relationships Relationships |-|Manning Family= |-|Godly parent= |-|Camp Jupiter= Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Victoria Category:Third Cohort Category:Age 16 Category:Israeli Category:May Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Belle Linda Category:Dagger-Fighter